1. Field
Exemplary (example) embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a display panel and a display apparatus performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a display panel capable of decreasing power consumption and a display apparatus performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus is relatively thin in thickness, is light weight and has low power consumption, and thus the LCD apparatus is used in monitors, laptop computers and cellular phones, etc. The LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel displaying images utilizing a light transmittance of a liquid crystal, a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel and providing light to the LCD panel and a driving circuit driving the LCD panel.
The LCD panel includes: an array substrate which has a gate line, a data line, a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode; an opposing substrate which has a common electrode; and a liquid crystal layer between the array substrate and the opposing substrate. The driving circuit includes a gate driving part which drives the gate line and the data driving part which drives the data line. The data driving part converts digital data into a data voltage utilizing a maximum source voltage (AVDD).
Generally, the maximum source voltage (AVDD) is applied to the data driving part independent (irrelevant) to grayscales of an image displayed on the LCD panel. Thus, when the image of a low grayscale is displayed on the LCD panel, the data driving part may convert the digital data of the low grayscale into the data voltage utilizing a low source voltage less than the maximum source voltage (AVDD). However, the data driving part converts the digital data of the low grayscale into the data voltage utilizing the maximum source voltage (VDD) that is more than the low source voltage corresponding to the image of the low grayscale, and this may result in an unnecessary increase in power consumption.